Rapture
by pancakesareking
Summary: Empire Records slash [LucasMark] Lucas isn't coming down from this high anytime soon.


**Title:** Rapture

**Pairing:** Lucas/Mark

**Summary: **Lucas isn't coming down from this high anytime soon.

**Author's Notes:** Great googly moogly, I'm back! And this time, I'm tapping the almost nonexistent Empire Records fandom. I've loved the movie for so long, maybe five or six years, and it only just recently occurred to me to write something on it. Silly me. As Mark and Lucas are my favorite bois at Empire, I've decided to make them my little sex puppets. Ha! Also, there are mentions of music. Everyone knows the Cranberries, but if no one knows who The The is, well, they sing the song at the end of the movie. "This is the day."

Now, it's been so long since I've done this, this piece is bound to suck. It's almost exactly like my old piece "Touch," which is in the Weiss fandom. It's not the best way, but I wrote it in an airport. I think I did okay, considering.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Empire Records. Song is "Rapture" by Pedro the Lion.

**Rapture**-

He's drunk and he can't bring himself to care about anything. Except that Mark toppled onto Lucas' body maybe twenty seconds ago and he's still laughing. It's kind of annoying, but it's Mark, and he still doesn't care.

He hasn't been this warm in ages.

Empire is pretty quiet now, and dark. Someone's in Joe's office; he thinks maybe Gina, Warren, Deb, and Berko are playing strip poker. Or maybe he's just that drunk. Corey and AJ are upstairs, he knows, because the light is shining down the stairs and hitting the top of Mark's orange-ish head.

It's been a long day, a long night. One of the best days ever, and it only cost a nine thousand dollars and a good ass kicking from Joe.

He's been lying on his back for a while now, in the silence, thinking about everything. Anything.

Mark is giggling, hot puffs of air against Lucas' neck. Lucas blinks. "Mark. How goes it?"

Mark only laughs harder. He somehow quells the giggles as he looks up, swallows, and says, "I like you, Lucas."

The beaming smile that follows the quiet confession is beautiful, and suddenly Lucas is sinking.

_This is how we multiply_

_Pity that it's not my wife_

_The friction and skin_

_The trembling sighs_-

They had danced on the roof for hours. There was still a keg left over from the bash, and they all worked on emptying it.

AJ and Corey would kiss softly while everyone else laughed. Joe hadn't said anything, just given him a grateful smile, like he had actually done something good. It felt like a lie, but he smiled and bowed, to which Joe rolled his eyes. That felt a little more like home.

And Mark was jumping around him, a redheaded ball of energy and excitement. When Lucas pulled him close to dance, he bounced on the soles of his feet and began babbling about Gwar and brownies and how wonderful Eddie was.

It was a slow song, but a fast dance. He pulled Mark into his arms and waited for him to settle down. The girls had started to dance around them, slowly.

Mark had just kept bouncing, talking, smiling.

He could have slow-danced with Mark and still felt as if he were in a terrible hurry.

Over Mark's shoulder, Joe was smiling at him.

_This is how the bodies move_

_With everything that we could lose_

_Pushing us deeper still_

_The sheets and the sweat_

_The seed and the spill_

_The bitter pill yet undiscovered_-

From the darkness of Joe's office comes a drunken cry of, "I'm winning!"

It's almost directly followed by a slurred, "What the fuck ever, man. I don't give a shit as long as Gina keeps losing."

It sounds a lot like Deb next. "I'm in second, and I don't even know how to play this fucking game."

"I'll show you, baby."

Lucas can't help but blink when the next think he hears is, "It got quiet. You think they're making out?"

"I think they're fucking." Lucas rolls his eyes and thinks, _Thanks Deb_.

"Can we not fucking talk about guys fucking please? Gina, you just lost another hand."

Mark is lying on top of Lucas, humming contentedly. Lucas wonders how they cannot be making out right now. After all, Mark is _lying on top of him_. On a sofa, in a small, warm room, in the best place in the world.

Somehow, though, there's nothing sexual about the way Mark's head is tucked under Lucas'. He wants there to be something sexual about it.

And really, thoughts do just appear.

_Gideon is in the drawer_

_Clothes scattered on the floor_

_She's arching her back_

_She screams for more_-

Mark is giggling again, and when he pauses to heave a drunken sigh, Lucas makes a decision. He gently pushes Mark up, away from his neck, and suddenly the room seems colder. Mark's eyebrows are contorted in confusion.

"Hey," Lucas whispers. Mark is straddling his hips, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Lucas knows in a minute he'll be up again, trying to forget this moment and most likely succeeding, so he acts fast. In a fluid motion his turtleneck is lying crumpled on the floor next to one of the chairs. He figures the miss is due to bad karma, because he's always had good aim before.

His fingers look pale against Mark's neck, and it's all he can think about as he drags Mark's head down.

Mark's lips are soft, softer than he would have guessed, and his tongue is eager against Lucas'. He makes a noise, and Lucas realizes he just laughed into the kiss. It's not hard to get Mark's shirt off, just a quick tug and a space between their lips that feels huge to Lucas. Mark grins and dives back in, arms included.

He runs his hands down Lucas' sides, tickling softly. When Lucas reaches out to touch Mark, the other boy jumps slightly before wriggling happily. Mark is still sitting, his back arching radically as he kisses Lucas. He's slowly lowering his body.

They break apart when Corey's laughter filters into the room.

_-"Oh my sweet rapture_

_I hear Jesus calling me home_"-

Corey's voice carries from upstairs as she cries, "It doesn't look anything like me!"

Lucas smiles and looks at Mark. In the dim light, he can see enough. Mark's cheeks are glowing red, his chest heaving. Lucas is struck with a sense of déjà vu when Mark whispers his name.

He's suddenly thinking there should be some Cranberries playing or something, maybe The The.

He takes a deep breath, and asks, "How about some music?"

Mark is up in two seconds, scrambling around. He's muttering something about Axl Rose and Madonna, but Lucas decides it's the beer (and possibly some pot) talking.

"Ha!" Mark slams the CD into the player, and the quietest version of the Doors he's ever heard is surrounding them.

It's okay if the volume is almost on nil, cause Mark is turning around and smiling at him.

In the dim light, Lucas can see everything.

As Mark drapes his body over Lucas', Lucas figures it's not too late or dangerous to say, "I like you too, Mark."

And it's really fucking true.

_-Finally a chance to breathe_

_Reaching for the fallen sheets_

_Collapsing in_

_A glowing heap-_

Mark kisses the way Lucas imagined he would; nervous movement and taught concentration in a fight against ADD. This time, Lucas is really rooting for Mark.

When Lucas unbuttons Mark's pants, he hopes fervently for no more interruptions. But then he remembers they're making out on the Empire sofa. What the hell is privacy?

It's certainly not pushing down Mark's pants, letting anyone who looks see the slim hips and tented boxers. He's almost concerned everyone else is looking through the blinds of the office, but with Mark right here, like this, it's hard to care.

Mark doesn't seem to care about the unfairness of being the only one pantless. He's free, and taking advantage. The first time he grinds against Lucas, they both suck in a quick breath. Mark's eyes are clamped shut; his tongue is peeking from between his teeth.

Lucas has never seen him concentrate so hard on anything.

He captures Mark's mouth again, trying to distract him long enough to get his own pants unbuttoned.

He's never felt so contradictory in his life.

_-We've gone too far_

_We've done too much_

_We have to quit it_

_Just one more kiss_

_Just one more touch-_

When they're both close to nudity, Lucas pulls a blanket from behind one of the cushions and throws it over them. It's frightening how things have escalated into something very near pornography. Lucas is situated between Mark's legs, which are opened wide in invitation.

Mark has his arms thrown around Lucas' neck, tugging absently at his hair.

The only saving grace is that one of them isn't murmuring, "Oh baby, oh baby."

Unfortunately, Mark comes close to spoiling the moment when he mutters, "Where the hell is Eddie?"

Lucas draws back slightly. "Would you rather be doing this with him?" It sickens him how offended he sounds.

"No!" His eyes are so wide it looks painful. "I want some brownies."

"Any specific kind?"

It seems as if doesn't even notice he's still moving his hips. "I like them…with extra sugar."

Lucas has always wanted to fuck in the break room.

"Let's go make you some brownies, then."

_-Please ten more minutes_

_This feels so good_

_Just barely moving_

_The tension building-_

Somehow, they had all the needed ingredients. Music Town wouldn't have been able to make brownies on the spot. Once he's slipped them into the oven, Lucas turns around to find Mark sitting on the counter.

He's wearing nothing but his boxers, but he has the blanket wrapped around him. Lucas shimmies towards him, and Mark opens the blanket and lets him in. Mark leans forward to kiss him, and Lucas smiles against his lips. "You realize I wouldn't do this if I wasn't drunk."

Mark only laughs, as if he knows better. "Kiss me, or make brownies?"

There's a lot of weight in the question, and he's suddenly glad that there had been an extra keg. "Make brownies."

Mark giggles and darts forward to kiss him.

Lucas does a mental stock check of disinfectant before he pulls off Mark's boxers. Mark thinks the kisses would be better if Lucas would stop being a hardass and let him lick the bowl. Lucas thinks the kisses are fine the way they are.

The counter is freezing against Mark's ass, but he's counting on Lucas to keep him warm.

_-Our bodies working_

_To reach the goal-_

He wakes up on the couch with a naked Mark wrapped around him. He's got a huge smile on his face, which doesn't surprise Lucas. After all, he used to wet the bed. Mark smiles in his sleep. Weirder things have happened. He's sweating slightly under the blanket, so he pushes it down to rest on their waists.

He's not really surprised at the catcall, and even more not surprised when he sees that it's Gina.

She's wearing nothing but panties and a see-through bra, and she's munching on a brownie. "Thanks for the brownies, Lucas!" As an afterthought, she adds, "these are good, but Eddie's are better."

Mark lets out a snort of laughter against his chest.

"Considering I was very drunk, I think I deserve a little more praise," he says, and realizes he had sex on the Empire sofa. And in the lounge. "I also think we have a lot of cleaning to do."

Mark wriggles and moans in disappointment. Morning wood is not out of the question for Lucas. "Let's have a sale!"

Lucas waits for Gina to leave to deliver a quick kiss to Mark's lips. Mark looks surprised, and happy, and wide awake. "We can have a sale?"

"No."

Mark grins.

Under the blanket, they're holding hands.

Lucas grins back.

_-Oh my sweet rapture_

_I hear Jesus and the angels_

_Singing "Hallelujah"_

_Calling me to enter the Promised Land-_

End-

Holy shit. I can't believe I wrote something so horrible. And come on, it took me like four hours. Four effing hours of my life wasted. WASTED. Anyway, I'd like to say something: Sorry for all the typos. It's almost one in the morning; so if anyone even bothers to read this, just ignore them. And it turned out sappier than I would have wanted, so I'm going to have to follow up with some sort of comedy.

Also, anyone grumbling out there at the OOC-ness, it is really hard to write the bois in character, especially with this setting. So come on, give me some credit. I tried.

Let me know what you think.

Hit me with your best shot.


End file.
